


No Place Like You

by kenainot



Series: Home is where you're at [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Are you ready Bear Nation?
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Home is where you're at [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	No Place Like You

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of some sort. really short and soft. not edited. uwu

Jinwoo stares at the digital clock on the bedside table.

11:46 PM

He sighed as he curled himself into a ball. He didn't need to get up early tomorrow since it's the weekend, but he wanted to catch up on sleep. Work took a toll on him this week, and he thought he would fall asleep easily. It wasn't happening though. He has been forcing himself to sleep and count sheeps, but his mind just won't rest.

It was tempting to get his phone too. He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to check his phone. He would only go to Twitter and get updates from Mino's fans. Wondering what he's doing right now.

The idol was on the last leg of his tour, and he's supposed to get back tonight. Jinwoo knows that. Mino wished him goodnight when he texted him earlier. He would be here tomorrow at the very least.

He felt a ping from his phone.

He creased his brows and picked it up. No one really texts him at this time of the night except for a few people.

It was from his manager informing him of the script that was sent to his email. Jinwoo replied a quick okay, before depositing his phone on top of the bedside drawer and burying his face on his pillow.

It was cold too.

He wasn't cold for too long.

He felt a soft and warm hug enveloping him. He closed his eyes and relish the feeling. He soghed contentedly as he felt the other's hand travelling from his arms to his hips, pinching the soft skin in there. He feels the bed dip some more, and the familar smell of the man he truly loves.

Jinwoo smiled at the feeling of Mino's chest on his back. The said man busy burying himself at the back of Jinwoo's head. He was smelling him, and Jinwoo thinks it's ridiculously sweet.

Mino's unoccupied hand finding it's way to Jinwoo's stomach, staying there. Drawing random patterns that makes him swoon

"Welcome back." Jinwoo sighed and let his hand intertwine with Mino's fingers.

Jinwoo felt a kiss on the back of his head.

"I'm home now."

Mino has managed to maneuver him, and turn him around so that they were facing each other. Jinwoo could not help but chuckle as the other smothered him with butterfly kisses on his face. A soft kiss to the lips.

"I miss you." Mino whispered as his right hand pulled Jinwoo closer.

Jinwoo caressed Mino's face and kiss his forehead.

"I miss you more." He whispered back.

Jinwoo felt Mino's hand finding it's way on his back again. His hand inside his shirt.

Mino closed his eyes and snuggled even closer.

"You're toasty. I like it." The younger commented, and Jinwoo could not help but laugh.

He watched as Mino's breathing relaxed. His own eyes closing too. Jinwoo felt so relaxed all of a sudden.

It was a good night.

*

**_songmaino**

[image of an empty bed with ruffled sheets]

(liked by  **seunglee** ,  **zeeyaco** and 13000 others)

You'll always be the home I wanna come home to.

**kingmaino** sleep well, king.

**Minomee** ruffled sheets.must be a messy sleeper.

**meenooo** welcome back! let's release and album soon!

*

**_songmaino**

[image of a french toast and milk on a kitchen island]

(liked by  **zeeyaco** ,  **hanhaeofficial** , and 30999 others)

Eat your breakfast everyone!

**Minonimoino** enjoy your day!

**songminomin** Did you move? That's not your kitchen island.

**minooooooo** release another bop!

**himinoily** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BE HEALTHY

*

It isn't even summer, and yet they were driving on the outskirts of the city to find the sea. Mino has suddenly decided that they needed a break, and really, Jinwoo has spoiled him too much.

"You're looking at me like I'm bringing you to another country. Relax, I won't elope with you. Yet." said Mino teasingly

Jinwoo snorted.

"It's going yo be cold, Mino." He commented.

Mino took his hand and kissed the back of his palm. "It's okay. I have you. It's a perfect excuse to cuddle too."

Jinwoo snickered and told him to focus on the road. Mino chuckled and kissed his lover's hand before letting go.

"I thought you're going to be recording for an album." Jinwoo said as he opened a bag of chips. He tooke a piece and feed it to Mino who onliged and ate it.

"I asked for a short break. They gave me three days, and you said your drama filming wouldn't begin until next week so it was perfect timing."

Jinwoo hummed as he fed Mino more chips.

They have really come a long way.

The thought suddenly dawns to Jinwoo. And they're still here. Supporting each other unconditionally. It was overwhelming, but something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"You should go to my last concert stop, you know." Mino commented.

"Would that cause more chaos though? Your fans are really into this investigating thing." Jinwoo countered.

He wanted to go, but he didn't really know how to do that without getting attention. The media has reported them a number of times all throughout the years. They were all rumors, but they were so close to the truth.

"I just want you to be there." Mino said sincerely.

Jinwoo stared at him and smiled.

"I'll find a way."

Really, he has spoiled Mino too much.

*

**_songmaino**

[image of him in front of a car with the sea as the background]

(liked by  **zeeyaco** ,  **hanhaeofficial** and 24000 others)

ain't no place like you.

**zeeyaco** Ah, take me there next time

**songminomin** that's not your car too. hmmm.

**KINGMAINO** Rest well king!

**minonimonimmi** who are you with?????

*

**Song Mino and Kim Jinwoo are Together: An ONGOING Theory**

_ So as we all know, this has been going on for years now. As a longtime fan of Mino and a loyal part of the Beary Nation, I really think Mino is with Kim Jinwoo for at least five years now. _

_ The latest evidence is his Instagram posts. Our best boy is clearly love. Look at these lovestagram. _

**[image1.bedsheets.jpeg]**

_ This isn't his bed. We all know Mino's bed doesn't look like that. He showed us his room at one of his vlives. It was directly attached to the floor and it was attached to the wall too. We all know he keeps his paintings on the side of his bed too. there isn't one here. This looks like an actor's bed instead. TT _

  
  


**[image2.kitchenisland.jpeg]**

**[image3.kitchenisland2.jpeg]**

**[image4.kitchenisland3.jpeg]**

_ Let's get this straight. We all saw his kitchen island multiple times. He poses a lot of pictures on his kitchen and we all know his kitchen island is gray. This one's on the white side. And before you accuse me, I have also attached another image clearly showing Mino's kitchen island. It's a collage so feast your eyes. And the last image on top is Jinwoo's kitchen island shown on a variety show he guested in. The show was three months ago. You can't change my mind. _

**[image5.carandsea.jpeg]**

_ I have short things to say for this. Mino drives a bmw and Jinwoo drives a hyundai. That's clearly a hyundai, Mino. _

_ I'm just saying, please show us your beautiful love. The Bear Nation will support you all the way. _

_ Let's release an album soon! _

[+8,988, -432] At this point, I'm tired. I just want them to announce their relationship.

[+7,655, -234] No matter who it is, I'll support you King Mino!

[+6,455, -344] This is still an issue? How many years has it been? Leave them alone. Respect their privacy.

[+5,357, -299] Jinwoo's still being dragged into this. They don't even have an interaction.

[+4,876, -111] I think the captions says it all.

[+3,754, -211] Your oppa's in love and life goes on.

[+2,545, -89] But if it's true, then what an amazing love. Looking at the timeline, they have been together for at least five years. It must be the real deal. I wish I could have something like that too.

[+1,988, -10] You just really said 'Discatch should close down' with this kind of investigative skills.

*

Jinwoo's not entirely sure if he's doing the right thing. He thinks it's ridiculous. He was wearing a cap and a mask, and he was finding his timing to get inside the stadium where Mino's going to perform in thirty minutes.

He looked so obvious, but it was better than nothing. He just wished the fans don't really know him which is a wishful thinking considering the rumors circulating again.

Mino just needs to show off. He huffed as he scrolled through Mino's latest posts. It was full of him. Well, discreetly about him, but Mino's really out there flaunting it.

It was sweet, but Jinwoo kind of hope Mino knows what timing is. He just really bragged at the same time of his concert.

Jinwoo actually told Mino he couldn't come. He was so busy with filming, but their director just had to tell them they would stop filming for two days because he needed to be somewhere urgent. So now, Jinwoo has free time, and he would feel so guilty if he wouldn't come when he could.

Mino texted him crying emojis and series of I miss yous before telling him he needed to get ready for the performance. He just hopes the night wouldn't end bad. He wanted the show to be about Mino, and not him attending his concert.

His plan was simple. Get inside when the concert has already started. He thinks it's a safe plan. Fans would already be jumping and cheering. He also chose a discreet seat. At least he hopes, it was discreet.

He sighed as he looked at the time. The concert has started by now. Well, here goes whatever.

*

**_songmaino**

[image of a bear with a mic beside it]

(liked by  **zeeyaco** ,  **seunglee** and 67000 others)

You're the best, Bear Nation.

**minowsowng** It was my happiest night! huhu

**minoosweg** BEST CONCERT EVER

**songminosong** you were great tonight!

**KINGMINOYES** YOU'RE AWESOME MY KING

**lovememino** Why do I feel like this isn't for us?

*

**_songmaino**

[image of a sculpted wings]

(liked by  **seunglee** ,  **hanhaeofficial** and 25600 others)

Thank you.

**minobeary** No thank you for the music

**minofanunion** REST AND REENERGIZE OKAY?

**botformino** you did so well tonight i love you

**softminoes** Are you thanking the fans or your special audience? hehe

*

**I SAW MINO 2020** @songtoes

The fact that I sat beside the special audience. I AM STILL SHAKING

**soft beary** @strawbeary

The special audience just really sat there and stared at Mino the whole time. special audience looked so proud. I'm a whole soft mushy puddle of goo.

**protectMINOsquad** @minosquats

I AM STILL SHAKING FROM THE CONCERT AND THE FACT THAT WE JUST CONFIRMED A MYSTERY. LET'S PROTECT OUR KING AND HIS ANGEL.

**crying and dying bec Mino** @aestheticMino

I'm so proud bear nation. No one took a pic. we all just too shock that angel is actually there. TT

**Bear Nation Pres** @bearygood

LOVE IS REALLY WONDERFUL.

**KING MINO** @minoisking

wait, I have no idea what's going on. Can someone tell me?????

*

**_songmaino**

[image of a man's silhouette]

(liked by  **seunglee** ,  **zeeyaco** and 1890000 others]

you're a wild night with a hell of a view.

**zeeyaco** nice shot.

**bearynations** HUHUHHHU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LOVE OKAY?

**kingkingmino** i...am...tearing..up

**minosmom** I feel so happy. stay happy, son.

**maino_song93** we all know who that is and we are here for it.

*

"You're awful." Jinwoo commented as he scrolled to Mino's Instagram feed.

"I love you too." The idol answered and pulled him closer. Jinwoo could feel the other's hand caressing his back. It's like his favorite place or something. He heard Mino hum contentedly.

"Now, let's sleep. I want to hug you all night."

Jinwoo chuckled and settled his head on Mino's chest. It was home for him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you too, you dork."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: kenainot


End file.
